


Новобранец

by Leytenator, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Six Years Back, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: В Варии внеплановое обновление состава.





	Новобранец

**Author's Note:**

> 6YB!Сквало, 6YB!Занзас

Рожа у парня была не из приятных: заросшая жесткой на вид щетиной, с парой шрамов на правой щеке и свежей ссадиной на левой, с застывшим мрачным взглядом исподлобья и кривой ухмылкой. Над левым плечом покачивался привязанный к волосам хвост енота, на который то и дело соскальзывал взгляд Сквало. Он даже решил, что этот чертов хвост и должен там висеть только для того, чтобы отвлекать от бесящей ухмылки на слишком смуглой даже для итальянца роже. В поле он работал до этого, что ли? Сквало хмыкнул и уже открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, не уточняя, картофельное или боевое имеет в виду, но в этот момент сидящий напротив него откинулся на спинку стула, сполз и закинул ноги на стоящий между ними стол, едва не ткнув Сквало в рожу.

— Охренел? — удивился Сквало так, что даже забыл по обыкновению сорваться на ор. — Ты сюда самоубиться, что ли, пришел?

— Я пришел, потому что слышал, что дела у вас совсем плохи. И офицеры — говно. 

Тут уже Сквало не выдержал — ругань в адрес своих подчиненных он мог позволить себе, но не какому-то левому мудаку, заявившемуся с утра пораньше с известием, что ищет работу. Смерти он ищет, это уж точно.

Сквало вскинул гудящую с ночи руку с мечом, который так и не успел отстегнуть после миссии, перегнулся через стол и отсек мудаку хвост вместе с клоком волос. Тот даже не шелохнулся.

— Ноги убрал, живо! — рявкнул Сквало. — С тем говном, что тебе посоветовало сюда сунуться, я прямо сейчас поговорю, а с тобой разговор окончен. Вали отсюда. Ищи работу в другом месте, — он справился с раздражением и усмехнулся: — К Каваллоне вон заявись. Ему как раз на виноградниках вечно не хватает народа тачки возить.

При мысли о занесенном над наглой смуглой рожей кнуте стало веселее. Он бы поставил на место идиота и сам, но устал с ночи как собака и не намерен был тратить силы еще и на это. Надо только узнать, что за умник притащил сюда дружка на «собеседование», и оторвать ему голову. Но сперва выспаться.

— У Каваллоне я уже был.

Сквало поперхнулся.

Парень ухмыльнулся шире.

— И что? Раз тебя там послали, какого ты сюда...

— Это я их послал, — оборвал тот и смерил Сквало ленивым взглядом. — Уныло у них там, на виноградниках.

— А тут, значит, весело? — процедил Сквало, чувствуя, как начинает чесаться рука прямо вместе с мечом.

— Ага. Не скучно. Ты вот орешь. Железкой своей машешь. Пойдет.

— Ноги убери с моего стола.

— А ты меня заставь.

Толстое дерево столешницы треснуло от удара мечом, а мудак, быстро скинув ноги на пол, поднялся из кресла и посмотрел на него так, что Сквало даже замер на мгновение. В сонном взгляде явственно сквозило такое знакомое предвкушение, азарт боя, который Сквало чуял в людях, будто животное — запах крови. 

— Да, херовый стол, — сказал парень и встряхнул ладонями, словно они были мокрыми. — Только ты так с ним до вечера провозишься. Учись.

Полыхнуло так, что Сквало едва успел отскочить в сторону, прикрыв глаза рукой. 

— Да ты больной, — присвистнул он, уставившись на охватившее стол и половину стены пламя.

В кабинет застучали, распахнулась дверь, и пара рядовых с перекошенными лицами бросились срывать с окон тяжелые портьеры и прибивать огонь.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Сквало и потер гудящую от недосыпа и дыма голову. — Завтра к восьми придешь, посмотрим, способен ли на что-то годное.

— Это я посмотрю, на что ты годишься, чтобы быть главой Варии, пацан. 

— Ты с кем разговариваешь, по-твоему? Я уже глава Варии! — рявкнул Сквало, заводясь с пол-оборота. Ладно там старые пердуны будут косо смотреть, но не этому мудаку его учить. 

— Вот завтра мне и покажешь, — кивнул тот и невозмутимо пошел прочь, не забыв подхватить с пола чертов енотий хвост.

Сквало охотно бы спустил его с лестницы прямо сейчас, но зазвонил телефон, и пришлось, чертыхаясь и разгоняя рукой дым, отпирать окна, выпинывать рядовых и отвечать на вызов. 

С Иемицу, мать его растак, ссориться было себе дороже. 

Сквало выслушал информацию об очередном заказе, мрачно подтвердил готовность Варии начать дело завтра и, нажав на отбой, тут же набрал номер Каваллоне.

— Я тебе меч в глотку засуну, — пообещал он вместо приветствия и устало зевнул, не сдержавшись. — Или в жопу. Что за психа ты мне прислал?

Каваллоне, как обычно, заржал, словно это было их очередной милой дружеской беседой. Самое кошмарное заключалось в том, что именно так дело и обстояло.

— Он чуть не спалил половину Неаполя, Сквало. Я решил, тебе пригодится. Точнее, он так решил. Славный малый, вы с ним поладите, — голос в трубке стал серьезней. — Сам понимаешь, после того покушения на Цуну каждый человек на счету...

— Не твоя забота, — отрезал Сквало и нажал на отбой.

Вздохнул, выругался вполголоса.

Не было смысла злиться на то, что будущий глава Вонголы — сопливый младшеклассник, когда самому еще не стукнуло и семнадцати. 

Когда Сквало победил Тира, то думал, что просто выиграл очередной бой. Оказалось — проиграл свою свободу. Не то, чтобы ему не нравилось в Варии. Но быть ее главой казалось до сих пор странно. Словно он оказался не на своем месте.

Сквало поднял с пола перевернутый стул, уселся и понял, что при мысли о завтрашнем дне думает вовсе не о предстоящем задании. А о самодовольном мудаке, имени которого даже не знает.

***  
— Занзас.

На плацу тот стоял с такой недовольной и опухшей рожей, словно его только что вытащили из постели. А может, нажрался вчера на радостях...

Сквало завистливо хмыкнул и рявкнул:

— Возраст!

— Восемнадцать. 

На вид ему было больше. 

— Чем занимался в Неаполе?

Занзас повеселел.

— От мусора городок чистил.

— Не морочь мне голову. У тебя — Пламя. Почему ты до сих пор не прибился ни к какой Семье?

Улыбку со смуглого лица как рукой стерли.

— Потому что и без семьи нормально живется.

— Так зачем сюда поперся?

— Скучно стало.

Сквало нетерпеливо постучал кулаком по бедру.

— Ну, давай. Веселись.

Что бы там Сквало ни говорил и ни думал об этом оборзевшем мудаке, биться с ним оказалось интересно. У них была абсолютно разная техника боя. Хотя какая к черту техника, это Сквало пытался сражаться по правилам, но Занзас, похоже, вообще отродясь не слышал ни о приемах, ни о стратегии — просто жарил Пламенем во все стороны, как спятивший дракон. 

Чтобы подобраться к нему хоть немного ближе, надо было двигаться на пределе возможностей. Искать брешь, пробиваться не силой, а скоростью и зубодробительными финтами, от которых звенела каждая мышца. Сквало скалился, врезаясь, как в масло, в плотную пелену огня, кромсал ее на куски. Пламя, покрывавшее меч, шипело и плевалось искрами, будто на раскаленную сковородку какой-то дебил плеснул воды. 

Он затягивал себя в Дождь, и прохладное Пламя раскалялось, так что казалось, еще немного, и сваришься. От азарта и веселого бешенства у Сквало лихорадочно стучало сердце и из горла рвались воинственные вопли. «Прорвусь, — думал он, в очередной раз отскакивая на спекшуюся, покрытую горелой коркой землю. — Прорвусь, тебе меня не одолеть, вулкан недоделанный, блядь!» 

Но Занзас снова и снова отгораживался огнем, и каждый шквал был таким мощным, что волосы на загривке вставали дыбом. Вот же бочка бездонная, думал Сквало или даже орал в запале, снова бросаясь в алое Пламя. Занзас тоже скалился, еще и ржал, козел. Но в его глазах Сквало видел такой же азарт, что чувствовал сам. Его лицо тоже покрывал пот, а движения как будто немного замедлились.

Сквало не обдумывал новую комбинацию, просто поддался желанию, доверился телу и инстинктам, рванул вперед, как в последний раз в жизни, зажмурился, чтобы не выжечь на хрен глаза и упер острие клинка прямо в чужую напряженную шею. Моргнул, с трудом соображая, что Пламя вокруг — только его, ни капли жгучей алой ярости, и гаркнул, чуть не взвыв от разочарования: 

— Ну и какого хрена это было?! — Он хотел утереть мудаку нос, поставить его на место, но не собирался побеждать вот так. — Что за хрень, я тебя спрашиваю? Врубай обратно!

— Отвали, — Занзас вцепился в меч и только поморщился, когда голубое Пламя жадно лизнуло его пальцы. — Надоело, и так ясно, что тебе меня не сделать. 

— Врубай, сказал! Даже не мечтай слиться! Я тебя все равно достану.

— Разве что вот так, — тот вдруг дернул меч на себя и с силой прижал к собственной шее. — Когда я сам тебе позволю. 

— Отцепись, псих! — заорал Сквало, четко, словно наяву видя, как его меч вскрывает это смуглое горло, срезает легко и гладко пальцы. Он не мог даже потянуть рукоять обратно: уделаться кровищей и оставить этого идиота без руки совсем не хотелось.

Занзас выпустил меч, лениво зевнул и кивнул Сквало за спину: 

— Там тебя зовут. Оборались уже. 

Сквало обернулся: на краю полигона отчаянно размахивал его мобильником кто-то из сопливых новобранцев. Имени Сквало не помнил. 

— Босс! Босс! Срочный вызов! — надрывался идиот. 

Сквало утер рукой лоб и шагнул к нему, его шатнуло вперед, будто земля пружинисто подпрыгнула, толкая в подошвы. Меч вдруг показался неподъемным. Сквало выругался, встряхнулся и крикнул не оборачиваясь: 

— В мой кабинет через час!

Ответа он не услышал. И только уже позже, когда почти дошел до новобранца, догнало насмешливое и наглое: 

— Неплохо дерешься, пацан.

***  
Разговаривать с Иемицу, когда у того случались припадки паранойи и он в очередной раз менял все условия работы, было просто невозможно. Сквало не знал, каким тот был до смерти прежнего босса, которому приходился дальним родственником. Десять лет на посту хоть и временного, но главы Вонголы — постоянным он стать не мог из-за отсутствия Пламени, которого в избытке хватало у его наследника, — превратили Иемицу в совершенно невыносимого контрол-фрика.

Кто-то — кажется, Луссурия, — утверждал, что до него доходили слухи о беспробудном пьянстве Савады, но, даже окажись те правдой, Сквало было на них насрать. У него с Иемицу имелось нечто общее — неожиданно свалившаяся ответственность, которая почти полностью перекрывала все удовольствие от такой же неожиданной власти. 

Разница заключалась в том, что через десять-пятнадцать лет Иемицу мог спокойно отправиться греть зад на побережье Атлантики в компании бухла, а вот у Сквало путь из Варии был один — вперед ногами. 

Да что там, он уже третий год не мог нормально подраться с кем-нибудь, не говоря уже о том, чтобы бросить все и свалить в Аргентину или Японию в поисках достойного соперника.  
Мудак с его огненными заморочками оказался как нельзя кстати. 

Когда тот не явился в кабинет спустя час, Сквало пошел искать его сам, намереваясь спустить три шкуры. И еще разок подраться, пока есть возможность. Занзас обнаружился на кухне в компании Луссурии и Бельфегора. Первый, умиленно сложив руки, смотрел на исчезающие в ненасытной глотке «новобранца» куски мяса — с корочкой, истекающие соком, так что Сквало при взгляде на них машинально сглотнул слюну. Бельфегор ковырял ножом стол и сверлил затылок Занзаса глазами, явно присматривая новую мишень.

— Хватит жрать! — рявкнул Сквало и уселся за стол напротив Занзаса.

— Ой, босс, милый, ну что ты сердишься! — захлопотал Луссурия. — Сейчас и тебя накормим, наверняка проголодался.

Занзас не торопясь прожевал очередной кусок, хмыкнул и окинул Сквало таким взглядом, что того перекосило. 

— Засунь свою еду... в холодильник, блядь, — огрызнулся он, вскакивая с места. — Иди собирай отряд, Вонгола перенесла задание. И Маммона позови. А вы двое, — он уставился на хихикающего Бельфегора, не имея ни малейшего желания поворачиваться к слишком довольной роже Занзаса, — если надумаете поубивать друг друга, сделайте это на полигоне, чтоб вас там и прикопали!

Бельфегор поскучнел, Луссурия надул губы:

— Босс, ну мы же договаривались: я сегодня пораньше вылечу в Стамбул, чтобы все подготовить для следующей недели. Возьми одного Маммона, он совсем заскучал...

— Да вы, блядь, сговорились, что ли? — не выдержал Сквало. — Вам тут парк развлечений? Всем веселье подавай!

— Если есть повод развлечься, зачем его проебывать? — Занзас пожал плечами и медленно поднялся из-за стола. С хрустом размял шею, зевнул. — Я поеду.

— Ой, новичок такой инициативный! — обрадовался Луссурия, лицо которого уже сияло предвкушением всей той мерзопакостной херни, которая наверняка ждала его в ближайшие сутки в стамбульских борделях. И моргах. — Пусть, в самом деле, съездит, посмотрит, что к чему. Они с Маммоном поладят вдвоем...

— Я сам еду. Не обсуждается, — отрезал Сквало, стоило Луссурии недоуменно приоткрыть рот.

Не хватало еще объяснять, как Иемицу выносит ему мозг второй день подряд.

— Тогда пусть Бельфегор... — не унимался Луссурия, но Сквало надоело это препирательство, и он просто грохнул кулаком по столу так, что задребезжали подскочившие тарелки.

— Задача — охрана партии нового оружия. Чтобы транспортировка была безопасной и незаметной. Незаметной, блядь! При чем здесь Бельфегор? Или Занзас?

— Принц обижен, — пробубнил Бельфегор и ретировался из кухни, на прощание запустив-таки ножом в голову сонно зевающего Занзаса.

Тот пригнулся, так и продолжая зевать, выпрямился как ни в чем не бывало и мрачно уставился на Сквало.

— Назови хоть одну причину, почему я не могу поехать. Боишься, что я снова надеру тебе зад? 

— Что ты от скуки подохнешь, — процедил Сквало. — Это транспортировка, а не поездка в кабак.

— Ну, значит, развлекусь, пока буду наблюдать, как ты пытаешься быть незаметным, — ухмыльнулся Занзас и вдруг тяжело оперся на стол, уставившись исподлобья. — Не гожусь для вашей сраной мафии, да? Давай. Называй причины. Хоть одну.

«Охранник из тебя будет хреновый. А вот боец — отличный», — подумал Сквало, но не произнес этого вслух. Как не сказал и о том, что, вопреки его ожиданиям, Занзас пока что вписывался в Варию с ее ненормальными придурками как родной.

— Луссурия. Оденешь этого мудака в форму и проваливай в свой сраный Стамбул. Выезжаем через полчаса. 

— Не обращай внимания, милый, босс всегда такой — суровый, но справедливый, — донеслось уже в спину, и Сквало с чувством захлопнул дверь.

Не было, не было ни единой объективной причины, по которой ему не стоило бы брать Занзаса с собой на это задание.

И была одна слишком далекая от объективности — рядом с этим самоуверенным мудаком хотелось думать о хорошей долгой драке, а никак не о том, чтобы в очередной раз прикрыть зад Вонголе.

***  
Три фуры петляли по горному серпантину, медленно и уверенно двигаясь в сторону порта. За каждой ехала прикрытая иллюзиями Маммона машина — сам он был в первой, Сквало с Занзасом в замыкающей. Со стороны это выглядело обычной перевозкой груза, но Сквало прекрасно знал, что от Вонголы всегда можно ждать подвоха. 

Это бесило, это выводило из себя, но Иемицу не доверял никому из подчиненных, и с этим приходилось как-то работать.

— Чего дергаешься? — равнодушно спросил Занзас, который лежал в кресле, как на кровати у себя дома, — расслабленно, закинув руки за голову. 

Сквало посмотрел на него с неприязнью и, наверное, завистью. Как будто на уикенд ехал, зараза. И никакого мерзкого предчувствия у него не было. Что ему — сегодня здесь, а завтра может свалить без последствий, потому что пока еще ни в чем не увяз. Пытался спалить Неаполь, завтра, глядишь, и до Рима доберется. Там ему, конечно, особо разгуляться не дадут, крылья подрежут, но он хотя бы может попытаться.

— И откуда ты такой откопался, блядь, на мою шею? — спросил Сквало, не потому что хотел знать, а просто, чтобы отвлечься от дурацких мыслей, которые бесили еще больше, чем паранойя Иемицу. 

— Из трущоб, — на удивление спокойно ответил Занзас. — В Палермо их дохуя, и там всякое растет. 

— Сорняки, разная зараза и голодранцы. Типа тебя, — Сквало ухмыльнулся. Занзас мог без разговоров двинуть ему сейчас в морду или залепить Пламенем, а в машине от него было бы сложно отбиться, но заткнуться Сквало не мог, как будто что-то распирало изнутри, чесалось, подзуживало стереть с этой морды ленивое, сонное выражение. Занзас повернул голову. Сквало чувствовал на себе изучающий взгляд, но смотрел вперед, на дорогу и тяжелые колеса передней фуры. 

— И тебя, — уверенно сказал мудак. — Ты тоже не с золотой тарелкой в зубах родился, мусор. Можешь не врать. Задротов, ботаников и папенькиных сынков я за милю чую. 

Сквало сжал руль, стискивал пальцы до тех пор, пока желание развернуться и дать в зубы немного не отступило. Странное это было чувство — как будто кто-то сунул руку прямо в нутро и перемешал все внутренности одним нелепым словом за секунду. Тарелка в зубах, надо же. Где его учили в этих трущобах? 

— О мафии как узнал? — резко спросил он. — О Пламени? — Сквало не вспоминал о собственном детстве уже лет десять и не собирался начинать из-за какого-то не в меру догадливого проходимца. И сам себе бы ни за что не признался, что именно сейчас и именно перед этим проходимцем мог бы запросто вывернуться наизнанку. Потому что этот бы, наверное, понял. И сразу забыл. 

— На Сицилии все знают о мафии, пацан. Тупые вопросы задаешь. А о Пламени — когда спалил свою первую конуру и чуть не угробился вместе с матерью. 

— Ты отлично понял, о чем я, — сквозь зубы процедил Сквало. — И хватит, блядь, называть меня пацаном, достал. Сам-то!

— Злишься? Мне нравится. Ты хотя бы не скучный и драться умеешь. Так вот, про Пламя… Ни хрена я толком не знал. И мать не знала, сказала как-то, что папаша мой был из мафии, бросил ее еще до моего рождения. А потом подох. Ну, туда ему и дорога. Может, мне от него Пламя досталось. Может, характер мудацкий. Такая охрененная семейка. Вот и все. 

Сквало обернулся. Занзас говорил отстраненно, как будто ему плевать было, но Сквало откуда-то отлично знал, что это не так. 

— Теперь ясно, почему ты раньше не прибился ни к одной семье. Но Вария…

— Это другое. Тут одни отморозки, сами по себе, моя компания. 

— Допиздишься, что какой-нибудь из этих отморозков тебя и пристукнет, — хмыкнул Сквало.

Занзас не ответил. Он смотрел в окно и хмурился, словно злился на свой приступ откровенности. Сквало тоже заткнулся и перевел взгляд на дорогу. Остывал потихоньку, не лез, одергивал себя: ты же босс, тебе с этим придурком еще работать, и будешь редким идиотом, если проворонишь такого бойца. Ну да, характер так себе. Выебывается много и не по делу. Рожа такая, что засветить руки чешутся, все равно, ржет Занзас или кривится злобно.

Куча минусов, как ни погляди. Плюс один, главный: Сквало с самого начала понял, что тот — свой. Чужому он бы шею свернул за подожженный стол, за неуместный риск на тренировке, за навязчивость пополам с неуемным гонором. Занзасу свернуть, конечно, хотелось тоже. Но пока что больше хотелось посмотреть, что он дальше выкинет.

На что он способен.

И предвкушение заставляло быстрее бежать кровь.

Когда впереди раздался негромкий хлопок, Сквало сперва принял его за звук спустившей шины. Потом затрещала рация, Сквало врубил ее и едва не оглох от истошных воплей Маммона:

— Они сняли иллюзии! Какой-то паразит, меня не предупреждали, вы должны мне вдвое больше! Это риск, я сматываюсь, я не...

— Я тебя сейчас прибью, и платить не придется! — рявкнул Сквало, озираясь по сторонам: вокруг было чисто, только горы, узкая лента серпантина, низкие чахлые кусты по обочинам. Занзас покосился на него. — Разберись с иллюзионистом, живо! Доплачу, не ной!

Сквало вырубил рацию и попытался связаться с кем-то из водителей — бесполезно, в трубке раздавались только треск и шипение.

— Твою мать!

— Ты до них и так доорешься, — пожал плечами Занзас, поглядывающий на него уже с интересом. — Значит, иллюзионист? Ну, и как вам с ним разбираться?

— С ним справится Маммон, — ответил Сквало, продолжая попытки высмотреть вокруг хоть что-то, выбивающееся из унылого пейзажа. — А вот нам надо грохнуть тех, кого он прикрывает. Усек? — он повернулся к Занзасу, чувствуя, как от злости начинает потряхивать: — Нам, блядь! Ты тут не на прогулке, а на ми...

Спереди громыхнуло, завизжали по асфальту шины, идущая впереди фура резко затормозила, едва не задев их поехавшим вбок прицепом.

Сквало ударил по тормозам и выскочил из машины, понесся вперед, съезжая с края крутого склона. Занзас бежал рядом, из-под сапог сыпалась мелкая щебенка. 

— Вот это уже интересней, — бросил он на ходу, и Сквало дал себе слово как следует врезать ему по зубам, как только они разберутся со всем. Ему — а потом и Иемицу.

Все, хватит, тот уже перешел черту в своей паранойе. Вария — не расходный материал, чтобы бросать их вот так хрен знает на кого, даже не предупредив об опасности.

Первая фура лежала вдали перевернутая, было видно, как к ним бегут нападающие, пытаясь уклониться от огня отряда Луссурии.

Сквало включил рацию.

— Маммон! Дуй сюда, где тебя носит, засранец, нам нужно прикрытие!

— Не могу, — прохрипел тот сквозь помехи. — Я блокирую их иллюзиониста, он сильный, я не могу даже...

— Ты еще в машине?

— Я под сиденьем...

Сквало закусил губу. 

Чертов Иемицу велел охранять оружие и любой ценой не позволить ему попасть ни в чьи руки. Ну, значит и не достанется. 

— Дуй к Маммону, — он резко развернулся к Занзасу. — Вытащишь его, поджаришь всех, до кого дотянешься, и подорвешь на хрен ту чертову фуру, чтобы они через нее не лезли больше. Потом возвращаешься сюда, живым, блядь! Понял?

— Понял.

Занзас двинул вперед быстро, но все же недостаточно для того, чтобы Сквало не заметил, каким напряженным стало его лицо. Хотел реального веселья? На, получай! Обожрись им досыта, может, хватит, и перестанешь изображать из себя черт знает что.

Злость кипела внутри, заставляя меч вибрировать от нетерпения. Сквало понесся к пробившимся нападающим, широко размахнулся и с наслаждением рубанул первого наискось, уклонившись от брызнувшей крови. Потом второго. Третьего.

Схватка была быстрой и выматывающей, как дрочка насухую без разрядки. Судя по прущим без остановки бойцам, их явно тут ждали. Иемицу, чертов мудак! 

Сквало бился с остервенением, даже не успев заметить, как рядом оказался тяжело дышащий Занзас. Правая скула у него была разбита.

— Какого хрена? Я тебе сказал подорвать к чертям ту фуру! — заорал Сквало, уже вне себя от ярости.

Занзас опустил стонущего Маммона на капот ближайшей машины и скривился.

— Тут от меня больше пользы будет.

Он отбросил очередного нападающего ударом кулака, Сквало перерезал глотку другому и схватил Занзаса за отворот куртки, встряхнул от души, понимая, что сейчас просто сорвется и порешит его на месте.

— Здесь приказы раздаю я! Ты что творишь, урод! Ты всех нас подставляешь, моих людей, меня! Какого...

— Не сработало, блядь, — прохрипел Занзас и скинул его руку. Глаза у него были бешеные, налитые кровью. Он отвел взгляд и стиснул кулаки. — Я же сказал — нихуя я не знаю о Пламени. Иногда срабатывает. Иногда — нет. Не ори. От меня будет польза. Я тебе даю слово.

Он отпихнул замершего Сквало плечом в сторону и пошел вперед, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Наклонился к стонущему на земле варийскому рядовому и вытащил у того пистолеты.

Выпрямился во весь рост, вытянул руку, прицелился — и начал палить.

— Сука, свалить бы от вас всех в Аргентину, — простонал Сквало и понесся вперед, бросив на ходу: — Прикрой, блядь!

Ответа он не слышал, да тот и не был ему нужен.

Сквало знал, что Занзас его прикроет. Потому что действительно свой. Потому что не соврал про Пламя. Потому что дал слово.

Сквало не заметил, Занзас или кто-то другой умудрился пробить-таки бензобак первой перевернутой фуры, но та полыхнула ярко и взорвалась с оглушительным грохотом. Сквало прокашлялся от едкого дыма, быстро прикончил остатки нападавших — если остальные и были, то через стену огня поперек узкой дороги пробраться не спешили, — и развернулся.

— Валим обратно, — хрипло велел он, окидывая взглядом следы незаметной, мать ее, транспортировки. 

Оставалось только надеяться, что Луссурия обрадуется двум трупам из своего отряда, но Сквало прекрасно знал, что тот будет чертовски зол. Как и он сам. 

Дохрена раненых, одна потерянная фура из трех.

Сквало оскалился и двинулся к средней, снес замок одним взмахом меча — не смог бы в любой другой момент, но сейчас злость переполняла до краев. 

Внутри было пусто.

— Сука, — прохрипел он и двинулся к третьей, на ходу вытаскивая из кармана телефон. — Иемицу! Что? Я тебе скажу, что. Ебал я вашу Вонголу, и Варию вашу, достало, блядь, мне она нахрен никогда не была нужна...

— Подстава такая. Ему не нужна, — проговорил Занзас в выхваченную трубку и оттолкнул Сквало со всей дури. — А нужна нормальная работа. Что? Новый капитан. Этому орущему пацану давно нужен был кто-то толковый. Так что приятно познакомиться, мусор. И пока.

Сквало разрубил протянутый телефон надвое, задев лезвием пальцы Занзаса. Тот посмотрел на них, поднял тяжелый взгляд — и на окровавленной руке заплясало Пламя.

— Думаешь послать все? — спросил он хрипло и двинулся на Сквало. — Послать Варию, с которой ты ебешься уже который год? 

— Я тебя сейчас убью, — процедил Сквало, чувствуя, как его колотит от ненависти ко всему вокруг. — Пошло все, мне насрать.

— Ну и кретин, — спокойно ответил Занзас и опустил руки. Он тяжело дышал и смотрел на Сквало как на кусок дерьма. — Я думал, тебе не насрать. На Варию. На людей своих. Думаешь, я не мог найти места получше? Мог, тупой ты пацан. Мне не нужно было получше. Мне нужно было место, где кому-то было бы не похрен.

— Ищи семейку в другом месте, — Сквало с трудом проглотил горькую слюну и опустил меч. — Иди к черту. Чтоб я не видел тебя больше.

— Ты мне не босс, — усмехнулся Занзас, развернулся и пошел прочь. Бросил через плечо: — Захочу — увидишь. Не захочу — нет. 

Сквало сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы проораться, но поперхнулся дымом и закашлялся. Хрипло выдохнул, чувствуя, как вместе с воздухом уходит ярость.

Миссия оказалась провальной. Во всех смыслах.

Он выругался, потер лицо и на одном упрямстве поплелся к третьей фуре. Пнул дверь прицепа и мгновенно напрягся, услышав из-за нее приглушенное: «Ой!»

— Наружу, — велел он, разминая гудящее плечо. — Живо!

Запахло нагретым металлом, Сквало отшатнулся, когда на стальном боку появилось пятно и через пару секунд провалилось, стекло под ноги. Из дыры выскочил какой-то карлик в шляпе, заорал противным писклявым голосом:

— Вылезай, никчемный Цуна! Ты прошел свою проверку!

Карлик повернулся к Сквало и задрал голову.

Да никакой это не карлик, понял тот вдруг. Это аркобалено. Как Маммон. Вот же блядство...

— Ты тоже прошел, — заявил аркобалено и хмыкнул. — Хотя и не без труда. Не пялься на меня так. Мы знали о новом покушении. Цуна должен был перестать бояться и понять, что такой его жизнь будет всегда. И надо давать отпор. Передай своему капитану...

— Передай своему боссу, чтобы в жопу пошел с такими проверками! — перебил Сквало.

Он нахмурился, глядя на то, как из оплавившейся дыры в прицепе с трудом вылезает тощий, низкорослый пацан в шортах и толстовке со слишком длинными рукавами. Наследник, блядь.

Цуна шмыгал носом и отводил взгляд. Потом, спрыгнув наконец на землю, вздохнул и подошел, глядя под ноги.

— Привет, — пробормотал он и уставился на свои руки. Засунул их в карманы, покраснел и все же поднял глаза: — Извини. Я не хотел туда лезть. Там сидеть страшно, темно очень. Но папа с Реборном...

— Решили, что им, бл... блин, виднее, — процедил Сквало и вздохнул, окончательно успокоившись. Потом фыркнул и присел на корточки. Ткнул Цуну в плечо несильно, но тот пошатнулся, испуганно уставившись на него. — Что мы с тобой — сопливые пацаны и нас надо поучить. Но мы им покажем, кто тут босс, ага? Мы им надерем... что надо надерем, — закончил он и встал.

Реборн смотрел на него с кривой ухмылкой, Цуна что-то мямлил, но Сквало было не до них.

Ему нужно было отвезти своих людей в Варию. И сделать кое-что еще.

***  
На очередной вызов Занзас не явился. Сквало так и не видел его после вчерашней стычки: знал, что тот вернулся вместе с отрядом Луссурии, но в варийском замке они не столкнулись ни разу. То постоянно лез на глаза, а то как сквозь землю провалился. Это злило, а еще, хрен его знает почему, беспокоило. Может, и правда решил свалить? Тупой мудак. Капитан, надо же. 

Сквало матерился сквозь зубы и орал на всех, кто подворачивался под руку. Снова от души послал Иемицу. Никогда еще себе такого не позволял, а тут будто прорвало, нарывался осознанно, но не сработало: тот, как заботливая мамаша, предложил отдохнуть пару дней, развлечься. Сквало ржал так, что распугал столпившихся у лестницы новобранцев, те рассыпались, освобождая дорогу, но одного он успел ухватить за шиворот. Встряхнул и заорал прямо в перекошенную рожу:

— Найди мне Занзаса! Сейчас же!

По кабинету Сквало метался как по клетке. Сесть, подумать, остыть, разобраться, что творится с ним самим, не мог. 

Дверь открылась с ноги, грохнула о стену, и Занзас ввалился в кабинет, как к себе домой, подошел ближе и остановился, сунув руки в карманы. 

— Ну? 

— Где тебя носит? — взвился Сквало. — Меч прочертил в воздухе сияющий голубым Пламенем полукруг. Занзас проводил его глазами и ухмыльнулся. — Что?

— Красиво горит. Я так не могу.

И этого тупого, идиотского заявления хватило, чтобы вся злость, от которой целое утро разламывалась голова и гудело в ушах, вдруг исчезла. 

— Зато по-другому можешь, — сказал Сквало. Вместо злости пришло какое-то другое, непонятное чувство. И что с ним делать, он пока не знал. Зато знал, что мотаться по Палермо или даже по всей Сицилии в поисках этого мудака не придется. И это необъяснимо радовало и почему-то успокаивало. 

— Давай разберемся. — Занзас качнулся, перекатываясь с пяток на носки и обратно. — Сначала ты меня послал. Потом послал за мной. Два раза. Может, определишься? 

— С Пламенем сейчас что? Покажи! — нетерпеливо велел Сквало. Он не собирался ничего объяснять, потому что сам не знал, какого черта происходит. И уж тем более не собирался в чем-то каяться перед этим… этим Занзасом. 

Тот молча поднял руку, растопырил пальцы, и Сквало едва успел отшатнуться, когда ладонь полыхнула алым. Сгусток Пламени рос, распухал, набирал силу, а Занзас смотрел с насмешливым прищуром, как будто спрашивал: «Налюбовался, пацан? Может, поярче?»

Сквало отвернулся, пересек кабинет, потыкал в кнопки сейфа и рванул на себя тяжелую дверцу. 

То, что он собирался сделать, было опасно и со всех сторон неразумно. Он был знаком с Занзасом три дня. Три долбаных дня. Мало, чтобы узнать его как следует, зато предостаточно, чтобы понять главное — с ним не оберешься проблем. Слишком большой риск, слишком высока вероятность, что они поубивают друг друга раньше, чем сработаются. Разве Сквало мог проебать такое веселье? 

— Я сбежал из дома через год после того, как мне подарили первый меч, — сказал Сквало, глядя в сейф. — Такая японская деревяшка. Боккен. Оказалось, им можно рубить не только траву и шторы. Потом было много всякого. В твоих трущобах попадались неплохие противники. 

— И ты вошел во вкус. 

— Пока не сделал всех, кого смог достать. Тогда захотел больше. 

Сквало вытащил из сейфа коробку, поставил на стол.

— Забирай. Чтобы концентрировать Пламя, сгодится любой предмет. Научишься, потом будет проще. У меня был меч. 

Занзас подошел к столу, открыл коробку и присвистнул. Если бы Сквало хоть когда-нибудь испытывал слабость к огнестрельному оружию, он бы тоже проникся. Коллекционные трофейные пистолеты с заковыристой инкрустацией впечатляли. Они были тяжелыми, неудобными, так, сплошные понты, а не нормальное оружие. И Сквало со вчерашнего дня знал, кому они отлично подойдут. Придутся впору, в цвет и в размер, как родные. 

Занзас вытащил один, взвесил на ладони и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. 

— Пойдет. Объяснения приняты. Но ты мне все равно не босс.

— А ты мне ни хрена не капитан.

— Так и договоримся, остальным знать не обязательно, — кивнул Занзас, ухмыляясь. Веселился, зараза. — Кстати, что это за мелкий отброс вылез вчера из фуры? 

— Который из двух? 

— Тот, что с Пламенем. Пацан.

— Наш главный босс, — торжественно сказал Сквало и заржал. Это, черт возьми, и правда была весело. Вся его долбаная жизнь походила на цирк или психушку, и этот мудак, который сам себя назначил капитаном, вписывался в нее как никто другой. 

— Это еще проверим. Сначала пусть вырастет. А пока… — Занзас поднял голову. — Давай выпьем, что ли? За знакомство. 

В темных глазах горело пламя, взгляд жег, притягивал, и Сквало велся на него, засматривался, злясь от понимания, что пути назад больше нет. Он уже сделал свой выбор.


End file.
